Shinoa Hiragi
Shinoa Hiragi is one of the protagonists of the anime/manga series Owari no Seraph. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far: Death Battles: *Maka Albarn VS Shinoa Hiragi (Complete) *Shinoa Hiragi Vs Ruby Rose Possible Opponents: * None Death Battle Info: History: Shinoa, like her half-sister, Mahiru Hīragi, was conceived through artificial insemination by using the seeds of Tenri Hīragi in various demon-possessed women. The demon Shinoa was born with was Shikama Dōji, but somewhere in her early childhood, Mahiru somehow separated the demon from Shinoa in order to save her younger half-sister which causes Shinoa to forget about Shikama Dōji. As a child, Shinoa was overshadowed by her older half-sister for being a genius and fighter prodigy that her father was looking for; hence, Shinoa was never acknowledged by her father along with most of her family and even lived alone in her own apartment. The only person she had was Mahiru, who often visited and treated her nicely to the point that Shinoa was willing to be her older sister's messenger until Mahiru eventually abandons her. Shinoa is eventually reunited with Shikama Dōji which causes her to regain her memories of him and gain the demon as her Cursed Gear. While Mahiru is considered a hero for developing the Cursed Gears that the JIDA now relies on today, Shinoa ended up getting shunned by the Hīragi Family largely thanks to Mahiru's betrayal in siding with the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, starting the war between them and the Imperial Demon Army, and becoming possessed by the demon curse that lead to her death. At some point, Shinoa is appointed sergeant and has been working under Guren. Personality: She has a sarcastic attitude and doesn't put much emotion into her words. Shinoa is slightly perverted and enjoys teasing others at any opportunity. Shinoa also is quite apathetic and dry-humored as she doesn't find much motivation in life. She generally tends to smirk before teasing or performing her antics at others, putting them in uncomfortable situations. She also is very elegant in her movement. Shinoa keeps many secrets. Although Shinoa is inexperienced in both battlefield tactics and fighting (when compared to Guren or her older siblings), she leads her squad well and remains levelheaded in battle. Because of her circumstances with the Hīragi family, Shinoa grew up without knowing what a sibling even is and never truly cared about anyone until her current squad was formed. She greatly respects Yūichirō's resolve and feelings toward his family and wants to help him. She shows surprisingly little emotions when talking to Yūichirō about her sister's death, suggesting that Shinoa is emotionally detached to people she knows, and keeps her friends away at an arm's length. In the Light Novels, Shinoa is revealed to be a lonely girl, shut away in an apartment on her own. The only friend she have is her older sister Mahiru, but in the end, the demon possessing Mahiru consumed her humanity, and that shattered Shinoa's resolve to form bonds with others. When Shinya and Guren offered to take care of her, after seeing the mess in her apartment, she pushed them away, claiming that they're only there to use and exploit her. Shinoa's lack of faith in others caused her to believe that she can only rely on herself, as there's no one else to trust. Shinoa shows that she doesn't care about the conflict inside her family, claiming that family conflicts is what caused the death of her older sister. Unlike Kureto, she lacks ambition and only wants to serve the army well. She explained to some soldiers that she doesn't actively seek a rise in rank, and her lack of ambition (and Mahiru overshadowing her) is what caused her to be casted out from her family. However, it wasn't until after she lost the mock battle between her squad and Guren's three-man squad in chapter 26, did Shinoa finally realize the fear of losing someone important to her and even a tiny mistake or her pranks can cost her family their lives. Also, she and her squad can grow even stronger and the closer they grow, the more powerful they'll become. Weapons and Abilities: Natural Abilities: * As a member of the Hīragi Family, Shinoa proves herself qualified to handle a weapon of the Black Demon Series as seen when Guren engulfed the classroom with his Cursed Gear's aura, albeit the weapon she wields is a lower class. As leader of her squad, Shinoa remains levelheaded and takes an analytical approach at dire situations. She is knowledgeable about weapons, demons, seraphs, and vampires as well as the Demon Army politics. * Shinoa is good at martial arts, she is also shown being able to wield her scythe extremely well, despite her young age like when she was able to deflect several bullets at once when protecting Goshi. * Strong resistance to Demons: '''Shikama Dōji has said that Shinoa is the perfect product of the experiments, being able to resist any demons that she comes in contact with. This is due to the fact that she doesn't have a lot of desires in her heart. Shikama Doji also mentions that Shinoa can contract to any number of demons without being possessed. Shinoa is still unaware of this. Equipment: * '''Talismans: Shinoa is seen to be skilled with talismans as Guren noted her as an exceptionally gifted child, her talents befitting of her family name. Cursed Gear: * Shikama Dōji: A manifestation-type demon weapon from an unknown series. Shinoa takes out a pen-length black rod and spins it, which then transforms into a black massive scythe with a thick, black aura around it. She can call out the demon, which she fondly addresses as "Shi," inhabiting it out of the weapon to attack an enemy. It is strongest at mid-range. Her primary ability is to detect anything that comes within the attack radius of her scythe. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Female Category:Scythemen Category:Owari no seraph characters Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants